Coming Home
by Evident-Rust
Summary: Justin returns to NY after a 5 year absence. What happens when he is forced to face his past?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. This is my first fanfic ever. I know that most aspects are out of character, please forgive me. Also, if Jalex type stuff offends you, I am sorry ... but I couldn't resist trying my hand at it.

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 1 **

Justin Russo walked into the restaurant lobby feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. It was the evening of his mother's 40th birthday and she had called him in California weeks earlier and begged him to fly to New York to attend the party. He hadn't wanted to come initially, but after he heard the desperation in his mother's voice he knew that he had avoided the past for too long.

"Good evening, sir," the young hostess said from behind her podium, "how can I help you?"

Justin wet his lips and swallowed the lump of fear that had formed in his throat, "I'm with the Russo party." He finally managed to say.

"Ah yes, they mentioned that they were waiting on a couple more guests." She replied and motioned for him to follow her. She led the way toward the back corner of the restaurant. His palms were suddenly damp with nervous sweat and he did his best to appear relaxed and casual, though his insides were screaming for him to turn around and leave. It had been five years since he had seen his family. Five years since he had seen Alex. Their last encounter played over in his mind like a scene out of a movie on repeat.

Alex had always been an impulsive person, but he always thought that there were limits to a person's actions. Even hers.

_"Alex, give it back." Seventeen year old Justin demanded of his younger sister as he burst into her bedroom. The door slammed shut behind him but she didn't look up. She sat cross legged on her bed reading one of his collectible comic books with a black marker in hand. Without looking up to acknowledge him, Alex laughed as she flipped through the pages. He was furious that she had been in his room and positively livid that she had removed the collector's edition from its protective plastic packaging. _

_ "I can't believe you read these things." Alex scoffed as she finally looked up at him. Her eyes sparking with that sense of mischief and mocking laughter that Justin had come to expect. Justin could feel his temperature rising as his rage built up. He stormed toward her bed to grab the comic when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and gave a choked sort of gasp. His eyes settled on the open page. Alex had drawn black mustaches and devil horns on each of the characters. _

_ "Wha- what did you do?" He stammered as he gingerly picked up the book and flipped through the pages in a slow daze._

_ "I made it more interesting." Alex replied cheekily leaning back on her hands as she looked up at him. She knew that he had planned to sell it to a collector and have enough money to pay for his first year at university. _

_ "Alex," he could barely bring himself to look at her, "I can't believe you'd do this to me." He felt a heaviness inside that he couldn't identify. It was as though someone had rested a truck right on his chest. Justin was hurt. He felt betrayed._

_ Alex had done a lot of crappy things to him in the past, but this time he was furious. Nothing was more important to him that his future and she knew that. She knew that and still she ruined his only chance. Their parents hadn't saved up for him to go away to college; they barely had enough money to break even with the sub shop. Finally, looking over at Alex, with all the hurt he felt showing in his eyes he said, "I hate you." And he meant it. Her smile faltered "Oh come on, you don't hate me" she replied with a confidence that only Alex could feel. Justin didn't even bother to argue with her. He just turned to leave when suddenly she was in front of him. He'd never seen her move so fast. Her face was softer, her eyes no longer laughing. Instead they were searching his face for his true feelings. She must not have liked what she saw because he saw a thin veil of tears gloss over her eyes. She may have finally learned how far she could push him, but it was too late._

_ "Move," Justin mumbled as he pushed her aside._

_ "No, Justin," she said as she pushed back in an attempt to keep herself between him and the door, "look at me." And he did. Then her lips were on his. Warm and soft and pleading. It was as if electronic sensors in his brain were shooting in different directions. He dropped the comic as his heart jumped into his throat and before he could think he gripped her upper arms and shoved her away. Her body hit the door with a soft thud. Tears were etched down her cheeks like two glistening rivers. His fingers clutched her arms and his anger spilled over like boiling water. _

_ "What's the matter with you?" He asked through gritted teeth. She didn't answer and refused to look at him. She sniffed and gave a choking sob. Justin shook her then. He didn't mean to. _

"_What the hell, Alex? Are you crazy?" She looked up at him then._

_ "Don't hate me, Justin… pl- please don't. I love you." _

_ A small part of him wanted to believe her. He wanted to forget all the horrible things she'd done to him in the past. He wanted to pull her close, stroke her hair and tell her that it was okay and that he loved her too. But he was still furious with her for spoiling his future. _

_ "Please?" Alex asked as she reached up to touch his face with her fingertips. Her eyes flitted down to his lips and she made like she was going to kiss him again. Justin couldn't take this. He shoved her aside and burst out of her room into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. Raking his fingers through his dark hair he stalked up and down the hallway. He heard Alex fall heavily against the door and slide down as she sat on the other side sobbing. _

_ That was the last time he saw Alex. He had applied for student loans to pay for school, changed his decision from NYU to UCLA in order to be as far from her as possible and he never looked back. _

Until now. Five years is a long time to go without seeing your family. Theresa and Jerry had often tried to convince Justin to come home for holidays, but he refused. He had a job in California that he insisted he couldn't leave, but the truth was that he didn't want to see Alex. That day in her room played in his mind repeatedly and he often wondered what would have happened had he not stormed out. What if he _had_ forgiven her? The comic had been ruined, but he could have fixed it with magic. He knew that even then, but it was the principle of the thing. She always destroyed what was important to him. Of course the other aspect of that day played on his mind as well. _She kissed him._ Alex had kissed him and told him she loved him. Even then Justin knew that it wasn't like a regular love between a brother and sister. It was deeper. He found himself wishing that he had returned her kiss instead of getting angry and deep down he knew that the anger he had felt wasn't just about the comic. He knew that he shared her feelings and it was wrong.

In the short time that it took Justin to get from the door of the restaurant to the far corner he had worked himself into a panic over what was awaiting him. He spotted his younger brother Max before anyone. He was sitting next to a cute redhead (who Justin could only assume was his girlfriend) and he was making her laugh by putting two long breadsticks by his mouth like walrus tusks. Good to know that some things don't change. Next, he saw his father devouring what appeared to be the remains of some sort of calamari appetizer. His mother was glancing down at her watch. His eyes quickly scanned the table for Alex, but she wasn't there. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. No one had seen him yet. In a moment of weakness Justin turned as if to bolt and was suddenly face to face with her. Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alex was right in front of him. In the flesh. She looked so… grown up. She wore her dark hair long and wavy. It easily cascaded beyond her shoulders. A stylish but sexy navy blue dress hugged her curves and accentuated her long, tanned legs. Justin had hopped that when this moment arrived he would handle it with ease instead he stood in mid-flee with his mouth slightly agape. Her expression was similar.

"Gah," he managed as a strangled greeting.

"Hi," Alex replied. Justin was a little annoyed that she was able to form words when he wasn't.

"Justin?" He heard his mother's voice from behind him and he knew that there was no running now. He turned away from his sister and put on a smile for his mom. He cleared his throat and walked into the outstretched arms his mother offered.

"Hi Mom, feliz cumpleaños," he said pulling away and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He reached into the interior pocket of his suit coat and removed a small envelope and handed it to her. Being away so long really put a damper on gift purchasing, so he settled on a birthday card and a check for her to purchase whatever she wanted.

"Gracias, hijo," Teresa replied and put her hand on his cheek, "oh it's so good to see you." Then she pulled him into another hug. By now Jerry, Max and his girlfriend (who Justin later learned was named Sara. She also knew all about the Russo's being a family of wizards) were also standing waiting to say their hellos.

The dinner was winding down by the time Max began telling stories of Russo memories to Sara.

"…then there was this one time that Alex tried to reverse a spell she put on Justin but it only ended up giving him the mind of a six-year-old!" He finished and the table burst into laughter. Even Justin had to give a chuckle at the thought of his botched high school graduation speech. Man, that felt so long ago. He had forgotten how nice it was to sit around laughing with his family. He risked a glance at Alex and found her staring down into her glass of red wine, her pink lips tugged into a slight frown.

"What's the matter, Alex?" Teresa asked as she too noticed her daughter's somber expression.

"Huh?" Alex asked as she looked up from her drink.

"What's wrong?" Teresa asked again.

"Oh, I was just thinking that the reason Justin's speech was ruined was because of me." She replied softly with her eyes downcast. Justin felt her words tug at his heart. He looked down at his half eaten plate of pasta. Had his words years ago broken her spirit? Alex wasn't the sassy, smart mouthed sister he left behind. It was as if she were a different person. Then Justin realized that she was a different person. Years and distance can do a lot to change a person.

"Oh Alex," Teresa replied in her comforting, motherly tone, "it has been years since that day. I'm sure Justin looks back on it and laughs. Right Justin? Justin?" Teresa's brow knitted together gently as she was probably wondering why her eldest children were acting so odd.

"Wh-oh-um-yes, sure." He began awkwardly, "it's fine." A lame finish to a lame sentence.

"See, everything's good," Jerry interrupts, "now dessert!"

After a weak chorus of "Happy Birthday" the Russo's ate chocolate cake with butter cream icing (well, everyone enjoyed a piece except Justin and Alex who sort of nibbled and pushed their pieces around their plates). Justin found himself constantly checking his watch wondering what would be an appropriate time for him to excuse himself for the evening.

"When I heard that both you and Alex would be in town for my birthday I was so excited that I prepared both of your old rooms," Teresa said suddenly breaking into Justin's thoughts. He looked up at his mother apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I already checked into the Hudson." He said and set his cloth napkin on his plate of uneaten dessert.

"Oh," Teresa replied and to her credit tried to hide her disappointment. She turned her attention to Alex, "what about you, Alex?"

"I'm also checked in at—the—Hudson," Alex replied with a strange cadence as she was reluctant to admit that she had somehow chosen the same hotel. Justin's eyebrows shot up as they attempted to meet his hairline. How had they both managed to book rooms at the same hotel? He didn't want to stay with his parents because he assumed that she would be there and he couldn't deal with that. Even though it was obviously hypocritical he was a little hurt that she must have had similar feelings.

"Oh, well that's great then!" Teresa said as she pushed her plate aside, "that will give the two of you time to catch up a little." Thinking that at least some part of the family would reconnect.

"Actually I have to get going," Justin said just as Alex stood and began to say something similar. This was just getting ridiculous. Jerry was polishing off his third slice of cake, completely oblivious to the heavy feeling of awkwardness that had settled around their table. Even Max and Sara seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, well… why don't we all walk out together?" Teresa suggested in a half hearted attempt to keep the family together. Who knows if it will be another five years before they see each other again.

"Sure," Justin replied as he stood up from the table and removed his wallet to pay for dinner.

Outside the restaurant the family said goodbye. Justin hugged his mother, shook both his father's and Max's hands and exchanged pleasantries with Sara. He and Alex did their best to avoid each other without making it obvious that that was what they were doing. Justin knew that the moment he got to his hotel he was heading straight for the bar. He needed a drink to help muddle his mind before bed. The night had been a strange rollercoaster of emotion.

A line of taxi cabs waited for paying customers and Justin and Alex each decided to take a different one, but Jerry intervened and pointed out that since they were going to the same place it would be stupid to take separate cabs and pay twice as much. Not being able to argue with logic and not wanting to make it anymore painfully obvious and awkward, they agreed.

"After you," Justin said opening the door for his sister and gesturing inside while trying to not look at her.

"Thanks," Alex replied as she slid into the seat. She gave the driver their destination and turned her face to look out the window. Justin gave his family one last wave and got inside the cab for what would probably be the longest ride of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

If the driver could sense the tension filling the cab he must have felt it completely necessary to add to it by asking questions.

"I hear that place is pretty good," he began, indicating the restaurant, "how's the food?" Neither Alex nor Justin responded, each probably hoping that the other would spark up a banter with the driver making the trip shorter.

"Fine," Justin finally said as to not appear rude.

"I can't really afford it myself," the driver added, probably hoping that he was subtle enough to inspire a big tip. Justin wasn't falling for that.

"Hmm," is all he responded with, wishing that the traffic wasn't as congested. He risked a look at Alex and felt his heart flutter slightly at the sight of her pretty face caressed by the faint yellow glow of the street lamps. When he saw her face in his dreams she was always the sixteen year old girl he left behind, but now it was plain to see that she was a grown woman. Though she had always been beautiful the time he had spent away from her only seemed to amplify it. What was that old saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Why was he thinking that? Is his heart fond of Alex? That's crazy. That's wrong. Yet, the statement never seemed truer than at that moment. It was just odd to see her so quiet. The silence that had fallen over the cab must have been too much for the driver, or perhaps it was the very tangible tension that hung in the air like a fog, because he insisted upon trying to engage them with questions.

"So, uh, didja have a nice date?" The driver peered back at them through his mirror. The question pulled Justin abruptly out of his own thoughts and slammed back into the seat of the cab. A blush crept up his neck and he was thankful it wasn't light enough for anyone to notice.

"It wasn't a date." Both he and Alex snapped. The driver's eyes widened at the ferocity of the responses. Justin and Alex looked at each other briefly before looking back out each of their respective windows as quickly as possible. Justin stared out at the passing scenery without really seeing any of it, wishing that the driver wouldn't slow down for every yellow light. This is the one time that he felt that he could condone running a few reds. He just wanted to be back at the hotel. In fact, after the stress of the night he was seriously considering a nightcap (or four) in the hotel's bar before bed.

The driver may have gotten the hint that his passengers preferred silence to mindless chitchat because he remained relatively quiet. Alex began fidgeting in her seat (she never really could sit still for long, it's good to see that some things didn't change). She opened her little navy blue clutch and pulled out a tube of pink lip stick. She removed a mirror from her purse as well and began apply the cosmetic to her mouth. Justin watched out the corner of his eye as she stared into the mirror and traced her lips with the dainty stick. There was a time in his life when he didn't quite understand the appeal of make-up, but now as he watched her he began to understand the seductiveness of it. Her lips were parted in a gentle "o" and her eyes were locked to her reflection in the mirrored glass. It was sexy to watch. But it wasn't meant to last. The driver, having lost his desire to talk, began giving them the bumpiest ride possible. He hit any potholes the city had to offer. Suddenly the delicate application that Alex was giving her lips was ruined when her hand jerked and pink lipstick shot over her right cheek.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and looked over at Justin with a horrified look on her face. Justin, who would have laughed at a situation like this five years ago, was just as startled as she was.

"Here," he said as he removed a white handkerchief from his pocket and moved closer on the seat toward her. He reached over with one hand and tilted her face toward his as he gently wiped at the pink smudge. Her eyes were locked on his face, and she held her breath. Justin's gaze traveled from the lipstick on her cheek to her eyes and he dropped the handkerchief.

"Sorry, I should let you…" he trailed off and pushed back to the far side of the cab.

"Thank you," Alex softly replied as she picked up the cloth and finished removing the make-up mess. The driver cleared his throat.

Finally, the cab arrived at the Hudson and Alex opened her door before it was even in park. Justin paid the driver and followed her out onto the sidewalk. He was buttoning his suit coat when he realized, with great surprise that she was waiting.

"We should talk," she said as she snapped her clutch closed. Justin didn't know what to think or say, so instead he just shook his head. What could they possibly say to one another?

"I'm really tired, Alex…" His voice trailed off into the night air. Her brow furrowed gently with disappointment but she just turned to head toward the building where the doorman quickly opened the door for her. Justin was close behind, feeling like a jerk.

"I trust you two had a wonderful evening?" He asked with a smile having not heard their exchange. Great, yet another person who thought they were a couple.

"Lovely," Alex replied sarcastically and perhaps with a touch of sadness. She walked through the opened door with Justin a few paces behind. They stood awkwardly in the lobby of the Hudson, neither really looking at the other until Justin spoke.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head to bed."

"Right," Alex said with a tiny nod and she began walking away. She stopped, looked over her shoulder. He watched the dark waves of her hair fall over her shoulder to tickle her back and he felt the urge to run over to her. She said, "listen, Justin … if you change your mind about talking, I'm in suite 7 on the top floor." With that she headed toward the elevator. He watched her go, her hips swaying femininely with each heeled step.

"Christ," he murmured before taking a sharp left into the hotel bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Justin sat at the hotel bar staring down into the amber colored liquid of his whiskey sour. It wasn't exactly a "man's drink," but the sour mix masked the taste of the alcohol enough to allow him a decent buzz. He wanted to numb his mind a little, just enough to forget Alex. Of course with her in the same hotel that proved to be a difficult task. The bartender wasn't helping matters.

"I know that look," he said as he placed Justin's third drink in front of him, "trouble with a woman."

Justin scoffed and lifted the glass to his lips, "it doesn't make any sense," he mumbled into the drink, "it's messed up is what it is."

"Women always complicate things," the bartender replied as he tossed a red dish cloth over the shoulder of his white button down shirt.

"Not like this one," Justin insisted as he drank deeply. The quicker he got the alcohol in, the faster it took hold of his senses. It wasn't long before he was feeling the previous drinks effect. Not being what one might call a "party guy" in college he was kind of a lightweight when it came to drinking. The drinks kept coming and as the liquor began dancing through his body Justin found himself opening up to anyone who would listen.

"… and to make matters worse," he exclaimed as he gestured with his glass, liquid sloshed over the side, "she's my sister!" His voice was slightly slurred, but his cheeks were pinked and his eyes glassy. His black tie was loosened and the top few buttons of his shirt were opened showing just the faint hint of dark chest hair. His suit coat was tossed haphazardly across the chair next to him.

"You mean it feels like she's your sister," the bartender corrected with a laugh. He was obviously assuming that this was some tortured love affair between close friends that felt like they were related. If he only knew.

"No," Justin began, saw the bartender's raised his eyebrow, and quickly backtracked, "I mean, yeah, it feels like… whatever, it's weird," he finally settled on before finishing his drink. He'd lost count as to how many he'd had.

"I'll have another," he ordered as he slammed the glass down on the bar top.

"I think that's enough, cowboy," the bartender said as he gestured to someone over Justin's head, "I think you should go to bed, you'll think clearer in the morning."

"Wha- oh, yeah, you're right. I'll go to morning and think clearer in the bed." Justin grabbed his suit jacket, put it over his arm and stood up, "whoa," he muttered as the room gave a quick spin before righting itself. The man the bartender gestured at was now beside Justin, reaching out to steady him. Justin headed out of the bar and bumped into the doorframe on his way out.

"Who put that there?" He grumbled as he staggered out with the man at his side.

"The architect, sir."

"Well he should be fired."

"Yes, sir. I'll help you to your floor." The two men stepped into the elevator, Justin leaned against the wall for support.

"What floor, sir?" His handler asked with his finger poised over the elevator's buttons.

Justin's room was on one of the lower levels, but in the instant before his brain could send the proper signal to his mouth he whispered, "top floor."

"Very good, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! I realized that the pacing I had originally set wasn't going to work out for me, so I have to stretch it a little! So I will just call this a teaser chapter.

**Chapter 5**

The elevator dinged when it reached the top floor. Justin swallowed as the doors opened.

"Your floor, sir," the hotel employee said reaching his hand out to stop the doors from closing.

"Yes, my floor," Justin replied in an uncertain voice as he stepped out, "which way to seven?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Left, sir," the man replied and watched as Justin quickly turned right instead, "your other left, sir."

"Right!" Justin responded as he quickly spun around and crossed in front of the open elevator doors again. The man shook his head, removed his hand from the door and allowed it to close.

Justin was alone in the hallway and wondering why he allowed himself to make a split second decision to go see Alex after he told her he wouldn't be there. In his alcohol induced state, part of him still thought it was a good idea. Though he had started to sober up a little, he still felt that liquid courage running through his veins.

As he walked he noticed that the upper level was decorated differently than the lower ones. They obviously put more time (and money) into making the suites floor a little classier than the rest. The hallway was painted a light cream color with rich cherry wood halfway up the wall. Leave it to Alex to get a suite on the highest floor in the swankiest part of an already pricey hotel. She had always wanted to live in the most extravagant of ways. Whereas Justin was more levelheaded, okay, maybe he was just cheap. Still, he was only staying one night he didn't see a point in paying through the nose for an elaborate suite when all he planned to do in it was sleep. Tables with fancy vases filled with fresh flowers sat in the hallway. Justin assumed that the flowers and water were changed daily to make for a more enjoyable atmosphere. How posh.

Justin, suddenly realizing his disheveled appearance, reached up and buttoned his shirt and readjusted his tie. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable in such a fancy setting. He shrugged back into his suit coat as he reached the door of his destination. Taking a deep breath he stared at the golden number "7" on the cherry wood door. He knew that beyond that door was the truth. After he spoke to Alex there would be no turning back. That, being a monumental thought, forced him to lean his hands against the door frame and hang his head. This was a life changing moment. A potential game ender. Was it worth it? Was admitting his feelings worth the risk of alienating both himself and Alex from the Russo family? Obviously, this wouldn't be accepted. They would be ostracized. Forced to leave the city. They would live like nomads! No one would ever accept them. They would have to live under pseudonyms. These thoughts were pulling at Justin, making him nauseous.

He hadn't yet fully made up his mind when he heard the click of the door handle as it turned. This was it. The moment of absolute truth. No turning back. Justin looked up as the door swung inward. He braced himself for the brown eyes that would greet him. Nothing prepared him for what he was about to see.


	6. The Final Chapter

**The Final Chapter**

"Zeke?" Justin asked, his face wearing an expression of shock and confusion.

"Justin?" His former best friend exclaimed and gave him a fierce hug, "Alex told me that you were back in town, but I didn't expect to catch you before you left," Zeke wore his usual happy-go-lucky smile. The years hadn't changed him much. He still wore his hair on the long side, but he was a little taller and more physically fit, but otherwise he seemed pretty much the same as when Justin left. Except of course he was now standing in the doorway of Alex's hotel room… that was different. Justin was too shocked to be angry, but it was coming.

When Justin took off for college he never really gave a second thought to how his best friend would react. Honestly, when he left, he didn't really think of anyone but himself. It was selfish and childish to storm out of everyone's lives like that, but what was in the past was done and all he could do was look toward the future. Unfortunately, standing directly in his path toward the future was Zeke, looking ecstatic about whatever it was he was saying. Justin snapped out of his thoughts long enough to realize that Zeke was actually talking to him.

"…it's kind of strange how it all happened, but I mean when it's right it's right, right?" Zeke asked, but went barreling on without waiting for Justin to respond, "anyway, so I was just here spending time with Alex. We took in the hot tub for a little bit," he quickly reached over to a table beside the door and picked something up, "but don't worry big bro, we wore our bathing suits," Zeke was rambling on and on and Justin could feel his temperature start to rise.

"Baby, you still here? Who are you talking to?" Alex asked as she emerged from what Justin was assuming was a bathroom; wearing an oversized white, fluffy bath robe. She was rubbing her wet hair with a large white towel and froze when she saw that it was Justin standing in her doorway.

"Justin!" Zeke exclaimed, looking between Alex and his high school best friend.

"Hey," Alex said breaking out of her frozen state, "what brings you here?" She asked, "I thought you were tired?" She tossed the towel she was using on her bed and grabbed a hairbrush off the vanity table and began running it through her long dark hair.

"I was just catching Justin up on all that he's missed," Zeke explained as he stared at Alex. A dopey look came across his face as he watched her brush her hair. It was then that Justin's anger turned to an icy chill that coursed through his veins. Realization was a damned evil thing sometimes. His fists clenched at his sides.

Alex finished with her hair, walked over to Zeke, stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, "you have an early day tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Right," Zeke agreed, looking down at Alex with a look in his eyes that Justin wanted to beat out of him, "I was just on my way out. See you later, Justin! I hope you're sticking around!"

Justin didn't respond as he stepped aside to let Zeke pass. The silence that fell over the fancy hotel suite was deafening. Finally Justin couldn't take it anymore and he slammed the door shut behind him. Alex jumped and looked over at him. Her brown eyes large and innocent until they suddenly narrowed.

"Justin, what the hell?" She snapped.

"That's what I should be asking you, Alex!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Justin reached up and loosened his tie. The heat in the room went up about a million degrees as his anger bubbled over, "Zeke? You're with Zeke? Of all people? Come on, Alex!"

"And what's wrong with Zeke?" She asked with her hands firmly placed on her slender hips.

"Um, let me see," Justin began in mock consideration, "he's not exactly your type? You like guys with no job, no ambition and a free ticket to prison?"

Alex's jaw clenched as Justin went off on her.

"He's everything you hate!" Justin continued, he began ticking things off on his fingers, "he was in the Alien Language League, you always thought that was stupid, he took all the same classes as me, you barely even went to class! You two couldn't be more opposite!"

Alex's expression changed slightly as she watched Justin, wondering how long it would take him.

"He's a complete geek, Alex! And he was my best-" Justin stopped short as his face showed the realization, "friend." He stared at Alex.

"That's why you chose him, isn't it?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"You're with him because he reminds you of me," Justin stood in front of Alex and placed his hands on her arms, "am I right?" He knew the answer, but he needed the confirmation from her lips.

"After you left, I felt like I had no one, Justin," she began, looking up at him. Her eyes were glassy. Her voice broke a little, but she held herself together. She refused to let him see her cry again, "you abandoned me."

"I know," Justin began, but Alex cut him off. She pushed his hands off of her and walked away from him.

"I know that I wasn't the easiest person to live with," she continued as she stood in front of her mirror, head bowed, but Justin could still see her face in the glass, "but I loved you."

Justin swallowed hard as she said those words.

"When you left, Justin, you hurt me. You don't even know the extent of it, because you never came back. You never called. We had no idea where you were, if you were okay. I wasn't the only one you left either. Besides Mom, Dad, and Max I mean," she said as she looked into the mirror and back at him as he stood behind her, "you left Zeke, too."

Justin looked down at his shoes, feeling the guilt of his actions build a nest within him. It would never truly go away. He hurt too many people.

"He kept asking me where you went, why you left, why you didn't say goodbye. And I had no answers for him, Justin. What was I suppose to say? 'Oh, well, I kissed him and it freaked him out?'" Alex turned to look at him then. "Was I supposed to admit that I'm some sort of freak who was in love with her own brother?"

Justin looked into her hard eyes as she said these words and he took note of the past tense, "you're not a freak." He said, his own voice breaking.

Alex scoffed and waved her hand as though shooing a fly.

"It didn't take long for me to see the similarities between you and Zeke," she continued, "sure, you're not exactly alike… but that's fine. I was willing to pretend. We grew closer as the years went on. He waited to go to college and we attended NYU together. Yeah, that's right. I went to college," she said before he could comment. Justin never would have imagined Alex going to college, even though he always knew she was smart.

"After awhile I realized that Zeke wasn't my Justin substitute anymore. He was just mine." Alex said as she swirled her finger on the vanity table's surface, her face soft.

It was then that Justin realized that he was too late. He knew his feelings but it didn't matter.

"That is why I wanted to talk to you tonight," she said softly, "I'm in love with him, Justin."

Never had any words hurt him so much.

"Alex, I-" he began and faltered, what was he supposed to say? He loved her? He couldn't do that to her. She wasn't a toy that he could push aside and then pick up again. Five years was a long time to hope that someone would wait for you, "I'm happy for you," he settled on awkwardly as his eyes began burning.

"No you're not," Alex replied softly and Justin's eyes snapped up to her face, "but I appreciate your lie."

Not knowing what to say, but knowing that he had to get out of the room, Justin nodded and walked toward the door, "I guess there's nothing left to say," he said.

"Justin, wait," Alex said suddenly and he turned to look at her, his heart jumping with possibilities.

"Don't forget your handkerchief," she said as she reached into her navy clutch and held out the white fabric to him.

"Right," he said as he grabbed it from her, his fingers lightly trailing over hers, "thanks."

"You're welcome."

With that Justin left the room without looking back, he shut the door behind him and turned toward the elevator. He got halfway there when he turned around and headed back toward Alex's suite. He had to tell her how he felt. He couldn't live with the everlasting question of "what if" burning in his mind. He had to know. But just as quickly as that determination set in, he lost it when he remembered the softness of her face when she admitted that she loved Zeke. Justin stopped walking then and slowly turned again toward the elevator. He almost made it to the doors when he spun on his heel and walked with purpose toward her door. He had to know what she would say if he told her that he loved her. He was the better man after all. He was the better match. Just as he reached her door his hand paused above the handle. But was he really? Could he give Alex a good life? He remembered Zeke's expression as he looked at Alex, the dopey look that only a man in love could wear and not care how foolish he looked. Justin heard Zeke's words play over again in his mind; _"kind of strange how it all happened, but I mean when it's right it's right…"_

Justin removed his hand from the handle and backed away from the door. When it's right, it's right and this… the feelings he had for Alex weren't right. They were wrong. He could never give Alex everything that she deserved to be happy. Zeke was a good guy, and Justin had to trust that he would provide for Alex in the way that she needed. Justin finally allowed his burning eyes the release they desired. He stepped back until he felt the solid support of the wall behind him. He slammed the heels of his hands against his tear filled eyes as the salty liquid spilled over and allowed his body to slide down until he was sitting on the floor outside Alex's room. Why did it have to hurt so much? The white handkerchief fluttered from his hands and onto the floor. He surrendered.

Fin.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support with my first fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoyed it! I look forward to reading your thoughts about the final chapter!


End file.
